Life, Death, and Immortal
by mckoy12345678910
Summary: Renesmee's childhood through teenage years. Will she survive? Will she discover what happened with Jacob and Edward? Will she accept that she's a vampire? Or will she be captured by the Volturi? Will she find out she's Jacob's imprint? Find out in her journey into adulthood. Rated T. COMPLETE: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL (Rated T because I honestly don't know what to rate it)
1. Life, Death, and me!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

"_Get away from her!" A man grabs me from my parents' grasp, and carries me to two big men in cloaks. I still see my momma and daddy along with my friends, and family. They are screaming, and my daddy races towards the man that took him, and so does my family, but some big people stop them. I heard my daddy growl along with many of my family members. "If you step one foot out of line, I will kill you along with your precious baby!" Daddy looks livid, but sees that tears are watering up in my eyes. I try to get out of the two men's grasp, and succeed. I race to my family, but get stopped by the same man. "Get away from me!" The man tries to restrain me, but I bite his arm. He looks livid now, and walks towards me. "No! Get away from her!" My dad screams and races to me, but gets stopped in his tracks and someone grabs his head and rips it off, "Daddy!" _

"Renesmee! Renesmee! Wake up sweetie, it's just a dream!" My eyes flutter open, and I'm covered in sweat. My daddy looks frantic, and pulls me into a hug. My momma is also there. He pulls away and looks at me, and looks if I am okay. "I-It w-was so real." I remember my dream, and my dad just looks at me, and sees my dream. "Oh, honey. I'm right here. I'm alive." My mom sits by me and pulls and arm around me. "Sweetie, we are going nowhere. I promise." I think back to the time the Volturi came for me. I also remember the man that leaded a large number of vampires, Aro. I look at my clock on my nightstand, it reads 6:27. _Daddy, can I get up and ready?_ I think. He nods, and stands up, and both of my parents kiss me on the head before leaving. I get up, and head to my bathroom. I take a shower, brush my teeth, and brush my hair. I go to my closet, and pick out some skinny jeans, and a navy blue t-shirt with purple converse shoes. I am physically seven years old, but I was really born a year ago. I run down stairs, and find Grandma Esme cooking eggs, my favorite. She turns around and smiles. "Good morning sweetie. Would you like some eggs?" I smile, "Yes please!" I look around and see no-one. "Grandma, where is everybody else?" She keeps on turning the eggs, without turning around. "Well, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are hunting with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet, and your parents are getting ready." Someone bursts in to the room, and runs to me and grabs me and hugs me. I jump, and try to get out of the person's grasp, but when I turn around, I see Jacob. "Oh no! I'm sorry Jakey!" He looks stunned, but then smiles. "Hey, Nessie! What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" I laugh, and then hug him. "No! Of course not, I just had another nightmare of the Volturi." He stiffens but then relaxes. "I get it, I still have them too." Jacob was my mom's friend when she was human. He's a werewolf, so he and his pack weren't very friendly since the Cullens are vampires, but when my mom changed, they have been somewhat friendlier. "Jacob, would you care for some eggs?" Grandma Esme always cooks for the pack a lot, so she is used to cooking. "Sure." She smiles and nods. My daddy and momma come into the room. "Hey Bells, hey Eddie." Jacob smirks at the nickname he gave my dad. Daddy growls, and that just makes Jake laugh. "Whoa, simmer down there bloodsu-," Jacob stops in his tracks because my daddy gives him the _if you say that to me in front of my daughter, I'll kill you _glare. Grandma gives me a plate of eggs with some juice. "Thank you." Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Emmet come in laughing about something. "Hey guys!" Alice sees me and looks from my head to my toe. "Renesmee!" My dad looks up with a concerned look. But he then just laughs, "Alice, Renesmee looks fine." Then I understand. Aunt Alice is kind of the fashion police. "Edward! Your daughter looks like she lives on the streets!" I role my eyes, "Aunt Alice, I look fine." She grabs me by the arm and drags me to my room. I mouth out 'help me' to Jacob, and he just laughs. We get to my room, and Aunt Alice chooses a blue jean skirt, black leggings, a pink tank top and some gold sandals. I change and Aunt Alice looks happier. "Now that's what I like." She smiles, and I can't help to smile with her. We walk downstairs, and Uncle Emmet is on the couch watching TV, Uncle Jasper is on the TV, Grandma Esme is cleaning the kitchen, and daddy, momma, and Jake are talking. Daddy looks up, "You look gorgeous sweetie." I nod. Aren't parents supposed to think their kids look good all the time? Jeez, talk about updating. Dad laughs and says "Honey you always look beautiful." Sometimes it's hard having a dad that reads minds, but when you have a mother that can shield you from all the 'special' gifts from vampires, it can be good. "Hey! I hope you don't have anything in your brain you want to shield from me." I smile. "I don't, I promise." We keep on talking until I whisper to Jake, soft enough my parents can't even hear, but my dad can probably see in my mind, "Can we go hunting?" Jake nods. I turn to my dad. "Yes you may go. But be back by 7:00." I nod and drag Jake outside. He goes into the bushes and phases. He turns into a big fluffy russet colored wolf. I start running towards the woods. Jake follows. Since I'm part human, I can't run as fast as a normal vampire, but Jake always stays at my pace. I smell a bear, and run towards it. But I stop dead in my tracks when I see it. I just sit down, and look at the bear. Jake goes into the bushes and phases back with only pants on. He comes out with a concerned look though. "Why did you stop?" I wait a few seconds pass. "Look at this bear and hear at its heart beat." He listens, and then understands. "That can't be right. There are five heartbeats." I sigh, and see the honest confusion on his face. "The bear is a she. She's pregnant with cubs." He sits down next to me. "I get it now." We sat in silence until I decide to break it. "Do you think I could have children? You know, with me being a hybrid." He looks a little stunned. "Umm… Well, I think it's possible since you're half human." I think about that for a minute. "Okay, but-." I get cut off. "Nessie, I think this is a conversation for your parents." I can sense is discomfort, and drop the subject. We get up, and he phases back, and we hunt some deer, then we head back to the house. We walk through the door, and then I see my parents standing there looking livid. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! It is 9:00! Two hours past your curfew! What were you thinking?" I look at him mystified. He never raises his voice at me. "Umm, well… we sort of, um…" Jacob could sense my discomfort. "It was my fault. We stopped for a couple of hours, and I guess I lost track of time." My dad sighed. "Oh all right. It's fine. Renesmee, why don't you go up stairs and get ready to go to bed." I sigh, but then remember what I had asked Jake. "Daddy?" He turns to me. "Yes?" I put my hand up to his face, and show my question. "Where did this come from?" I decide to keep my mouth shut, and show him the bear, and her cubs. "Umm, well I think it's possible, since you're half human. We'll have to talk to Carlisle tomorrow about it." I nod and head up stairs. I put on my pajamas, and go to my bed, and before, my parents come in, I go to sleep.


	2. Shopping with Alice

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

I wake up, and Aunt Alice shuffling through my closet. "Argh! She has no clothes!" I role my eyes, and stand up. I walk over to Aunt Alice. "I have clothes. I know that because there in my closet." She turns around, "Oh come one, and I know I got you th-." She looks at me from head to toe. Ugh, now what? I just woke up, and she can't possibly expect me to be ready by then! "Edward! Bella! Come here NOW!" I look at her stunned, and then I go and look at myself in the mirror. I look at least two years older. "What is it Al-." I am really sick of them not finishing their sentences. Excuse me from not being able to read minds. "I know, I'm sorry, but you look at least nine years old." Alice then speaks up, "We have to go shopping pronto. ROSALIE! COME HERE!" Seconds later, my Aunt along with the rest of the family come up to my room except Carlisle, he is on a business trip. The look at me in awe. "We have to go shopping for new clothes!" Aunt Rosalie says in excitement. "You look beautiful!" Emmet always hates to see me grow up this fast because he and Aunt Rosalie always have wanted a kid. I get some sweat pants and a t-shirt and some converse shoes that are really uncomfortable. We all go downstairs. I have some breakfast, and I sit down to watch some Football with Emmet. "Hey, who's playing?" Aunt Alice does not like that I like to watch Football, but I just do. Jacob comes bursting through the room. "Hey Nessie!" He kisses the top of my head, and my dad growls, but my mom punched him. "Jeez! What was that for?" My dad asks questions all the time that he knows the answer of. "You know what Edward." He gives him the death glare and that shuts him up. She has a 'whisper' argument with him, and I try to listen in, but Jacob stands in front of me. "Nessie, you know it's not polite for you to eavesdrop." I pout, and then Jake gasps. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He just laughs. "No! You've grown a lot!" I hear my dad murmur "Yeah, that's what I'm scared of." My mom smacks him on the head. Aunt Alice says "Come on! Let's go shopping! I can't stand another second of seeing Renesmee in those awful clothes!" I role my eyes. "Okay. I have to go deal with some pack stuff. Have fun shopping, Nessie." I can hear the sarcasm in his voice, and I nudge him hard in the ribs. "Ow! Jeez Ness, you look like a girl, but you don't hit like one!" I just smirk and say "You should remember that, Jacob Black!" He smiles and walks out of the door. Apparently, my mom only agreed to come with us is because she wants to keep an eye out for me. We get into Aunt Rosalie's car, and head towards the outlet. We go and there are bunches of clothes. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie make us try on a load of clothes. We finally finish shopping at all of the stores, and head to the car. A bunch of guys surround us. We try to get out of this situation, but do not succeed. The only reason why we aren't knocking these guys senseless is because we know the Volturi would come and pay us a visit. One of them makes a sick joke about me and one of the guys. That drives my mom to her boiling point, and is about to punch the guy with all of her vampire strength, but Aunt Rosalie beats her to the punch. The guys back off, and calls her a few… shall we say, unappreciated names. We go home, and Jake and my family is watching TV. My mom, Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice, go to their husbands, and I go to Jake. My mom doesn't get the chance to tell Daddy about what happened, but he reads her mind. "I am going to go tear those twisted people apart!" Jake looks at me confused, and I put my hand up to his cheek and show him what happened. He must've heard what they said about me and one of them because he looks full of anger. "THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE!" Uncle Jasper and Emmet look up confused, but my Aunts quickly fill them in. Emmet looks like he wants to kill someone, and Jasper looks livid. Daddy walks over to me, and looks at me. "Are you okay sweetie?" _Yes daddy. They kept looking at us like we were candy. They were whistling too. I wonder if that is what humans act like. If it is, I am glad I'm half vampire. _He smiles, "I assure you, that's not like a normal human acts like. If you come across a human, especially a man or boy, that acts like that, you come tell me, and I'll take care of him." I smile. "Yeah, Nessie, if that happens, tell Edward, and then tell me, because I'm positive Edward won't have the guts to kill him." Typical Emmet. I laugh. _I won't even consider telling Jake. He wouldn't hesitate to skin him alive. _"That's probably very true." I giggle and look at Jake. "What? Oh no, come on. Tell me." I burst out laughing, and I put my hand up to his cheek, and show him our conversation. "Skin him alive? I'll do much worse, believe me." He smiles. I turn back to my dad. _Can Jake and I go upstairs, and play cards? _He nods, and I drag Jake upstairs. When I get upstairs, I pull some cards out, and we play Solitaire. "Jake?" He keeps his eyes on the cards. "Yeah, Ness?" I pass on my turn. "Do you go to school?" He looks up, "Um, yeah," I smile, "Oh! What grade are you in?"He smiles, probably at my excitement. "I'm in eleventh," I think about why I can't go to school. I wonder why I couldn't, but then it dawned on me. I wonder if I could ever go to school. My parents did, including my dad even when he was a vampire. "Maybe I'll get to go." Then dad calls, "Get ready for bed!" _Daddy, can Jake tuck me in? _"Okay! We'll be up in a bit!" I smile. "Jake, I need to get my PJ's on. Can you tuck me in?" He smiles, and says, "Sure thing." I grab my PJ's and head to the bathroom, after I brush my teeth, and brush my hair, I go in my room. Jake's cleaned up the cards, and is sitting on my bed. "Thanks for cleaning the cards up." He smiles. I miss it when he smiles; we never get to see each other because he always has to do pack stuff. "No problem." I cover up, and shut my eyes. "Goodnight Ness." He kisses my head. "Goodnight Jake."


	3. La Push

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

When I wake up, I can hear someone hollering. I ignore it, and go and get ready. I take a shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair, and then pick an outfit out. I put a white shirt on, and a see through yellow and white polka dot shirt over my white shirt, put some crimson red skinny jeans on, and some black shoes, that kind of look like ballerina shoes on. I walk in the kitchen, and smell eggs. Grandma Esme must be cooking! "Good morning, would you li-." I cut her off, and nod my head uncontrollably. She laughs, and I still hear the hollering. I walking in the living room and daddy is yelling at Jake. "Daddy! Why are you yelling at Jake?" I look straight into Daddy' piercing black eyes. "You wouldn't understand." Avoiding my eyes. _DADDY! Answer me! I'm not a little kid! You know you can trust me! You've trusted me before! _"Honey, of course I trust you. Just please go back up stairs, or go into the kitchen with Grandma Esme." I still don't understand why they won't tell me. I go back into the kitchen, but I still eavesdrop. "How did you think it was okay to sleep with my daughter?" What? Is that what this is about? Jeez! I go back into the room when Jake was about to answer. "Dad! Is this about Jake sleeping with me? If it is, he dosed off in my bed after he tucked me in! Don't yell at Jake because he was tired! What's big deal anyway?" He looked like he was going to explode. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Were you eavesdropping? If you were, it's extremely rude! You don't understand how this affects you." _DAD! You always listen to my thoughts along with everyone else's! _Mom comes around the door, and whispers something to Dad. "Listen Renesmee, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You make an excellent point. But I'm afraid you're too young for me to give the full explanation. But, I guess I was over reacting. Now, you and Jake can go and have breakfast." I nod, and run towards the kitchen and sit down on the island. "Nessie, thanks for what you did." I smile. "No problem, Jake. I really don't understand why Daddy has been acting like that lately. I apologize in advance." I crack a smile. "So, Ness. Hypothetically if I were to get you a birthday present for your second birthday, what would you want?" I smile, but I didn't realize it had almost been a whole year since my last birthday. "Jake, do you know the definition of a surprise?" I said in a joking tone. He holds his hand on his chest in an offended manner. "Ugh! I'm not that dumb! Jeez Ness, just answer." Hmm… I really do have to think. "Hypothetically, I would have to say I would want surprise!" Jake rolls his eyes. "Oh, fine." I smile, and eat my eggs. "Ness, want to go to see Billy and the pack? I bet Embry would want to see you." Jake just smirks and I punch him. I have a major crush on Embry and I only have ever told one person, Jake. I bet my dad knows because I think about him all the time, but since he hasn't said anything, he either wants to forget about it, or he just doesn't want to embarrass me. "Shush! Do you want my dad to find out?" Jake just smiles and we go to the living room where my parents are. "Mom, Dad, can Jake and I go see Billy and the Pack?" I hear Jake murmur 'and Embry.' "What did you say?" I knew dad knew what Jake said, he just wants Jake to say it louder. "Dad!" he laughs. "Go ahead Nessie. Be back by 9:00. Have fun with Embry." Jeez! "Dad! I swear, if you tell Emmet I will… go cliffs diving!" He laughs harder. "Oh Emmet!" OH MY GOSH! "Jake, let's go now!" I drag him out of the house. "Jake, please tell me you didn't tell Embry." He just laughs harder. "Jeez Jake! Can you keep a secret?" He phases, and it takes us ten minutes to get to Billy's. Jake phases back. We go in, and Emily is baking something. "Hey Jake! Hi Nessie! If I knew you were coming, I would have made something. I smile. "You really didn't have to." I ask, "Where's the pack?" I didn't see anyone when I walked in. "Jared, Seth, Embry, Collin, Paul, Brady, and Sam are at La Push Beach." Jake nudges me, and gives pleading eyes. "Oh okay, we can go to the beach." We go to the beach, and all of them are cliffs diving. "Hey Seth! Wh-." Seth picks me up and drags me too the water. "SETH! Alice is going to rip you to pieces! Put me down!" He does the exact opposite. He throws me in, and I decide to prank him as well. I hold my breath and don't come up for a while. I hear Seth yelling at Jake. "Jake, does she know how to swim?" I think Jake knows what I'm trying to do because he says "NO! She doesn't know how to swim doofus!" Jake knows I can swim, so he decides to help look for me. "Guys! Nessie's gone! I threw her in, and she doesn't know how to swim!" Seth exclaims. I laugh quietly. Embry is the first to reply. "WHAT! Dude! How could you let this happen? If she dies, we are all dead werewolves walking once Edward and Bella find out!" My heart beat speeds up when I know he's worried. But then I block that thought because he is sixteen and I'm two! I go up for a millisecond, and get some air, then go back down. "Jeez, I haven't even thought about Bella and Edward." I hear people dive in. Oh drat! I swim to a cave, and hide above water. They searched for an hour without luck. They call themselves werewolves? I decide to go and tell everyone that Seth is the one that caused this. But, then again, Seth was the one asking for it. I float to the top of the water, and slow down my heart beat. I hear Embry call "Everyone! I found her!" Someone grabs me, and pulls me a shore. I squint my eyes to see Embry and everybody around me. I keep the act up but then I feel Embry giving me mouth to mouth to make me breathe again. I jump up, surprising everyone, and then I feel my eyes water. I run away full vampire speed. I run to the main house, and head to my room without answering any of my family's questions. But then I try to think of cake, and go back downstairs and ask my mom if she would shield me for the rest of the day. She nods, and I go back to my room and lock it. I hear some footsteps come in, and my dad asking what is going on. Jake tells him, and he doesn't seem upset. Then I hear Embry's voice. OH NO! I cry silently, and put different items against my door. My bookshelf, dresser, and some heavy books. I hear feet coming up the stairs. Someone knocks, "Nessie? Are you in there? I think we need to talk." I recognize who it is, Embry. I stop crying, "Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone, especially you." I choke on the last word. He tries to open the door, but can't. "Ness, I get that you're mad, but please open the door." Ugh! Why do I always have to listen to my conscious? I put the bookshelf, dresser, and the books back, but at my pace. I unlock the door, and jump on my bed, and continue to cry. "Ness, Embry, Seth, and I think we should talk." Jake tries to pull up, but I pull away. "Please, Jake. Go away, okay? What do you want me to say? Huh? Okay, I am so sorry for sabotaging your day. Are you happy?" I continue to cry in my pillow. "Guys, give me a minute, okay?" Oh great, now I have to explain to Embry why I ran. Jake and Seth leave. "Nessie, are you okay?" IS HE SERIOUS? "NO! I am most definitely not okay! Do you know how it is right now for me? Jake probably didn't tell you this, but I have a crush on you. And with you giving me mouth to mouth…" I couldn't finish my sentence. My heart was broken. It shattered the instant I said that. I sat up, and looked for a reply. "Ness, I… I don't know what to say." Ugh, come on Renesmee get it together. "I knew it. I knew I should have just kept it to myself. I should have just kept my mouth shut!" Embry looks at me like I'm crazy. "Get out!" I yell. I've never been more embarrassed like this in my entire life. He gets up and leaves. I can't believe this. I cry myself to sleep trying to keep my mind off of what happened.


	4. Jail Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

I wake up, and remember what happened yesterday. Ugh, now I have to confront my family and Jake today. Oh great, like that is going to be easy. I get up, and I take a long shower. I get out, brush my hair, brush my teeth, and go to my closet. I put some shorts on, and a tie die shirt along with tennis shoes. I try to walk down stairs un-noticed, but of course, my dad and the rest of the family, along with the entire wolf pack are in the living room, waiting for me. Oh no, I am not going to deal with this. Not here, especially not now. I walk past them, and try to get to the door, but my dad stops me. "Sweetheart, sit down so we can talk." Doesn't he get that I don't want to talk? I just want to go out for a walk. "There is nothing to talk about. Seriously dad, can I please just go and have the day to myself? Alone." That's really all I want to do. I wanted to get away from my family, and just think and hunt. "You can. After we talk." I sit down on a white chair. "Okay, let's talk." I didn't want to seem like a brat, but I was kind of testy considered that I didn't really get any sleep last night, and that I was already pretty angry. "Okay, well, I know what happened yester-." I was already ready to storm outside of the room. "Daddy, I don't really feel comfortable talking about this." He nods. REALLY? HE JUST NODS!? HE REALLY DOESN'T UNDERSTAND, DOES HE? "I know but, I just want to know why you're still acting like this. You already know Embry was trying to help you." Oh my goodness! I THINK I AM GOING TO EXPLODE! Why can't he see that I liked it? Is he that blind? "Renesmee! Is that really what you thought?" WHAT!? How can he be mad at me? "I knew it! I knew you weren't going to understand!" I ran out of the door, and ran as fast as I could forwards. I feel like Jell-O. I've been running for at least an hour. I look around and see nothing except trees. I walk until I see a town. I walk on the side walk and down an alley, and then see three thugs come out of nowhere. I try to get away, but don't succeed. They pin me up against a wall a start stripping me from my clothes. I man that looked like a police officer came around the corner, and scared the thugs away, but then some other police officers tackled them and arrested them. I was crying so hard, I couldn't make out what the officer was telling me. "Calm down, its okay. I'm a police officer." The officer is a man, but calls a woman officer over, and tells her something I can't make out. "It's okay sweetie. Can you do something for me? Can you put your clothes on, so we can go to the police station to call your mommy and daddy?" I nod, and put my clothes back on. I get in the car, and buckle up. When we get to the station, they give me some water, and sit me down. I gave them my family's number, and they called them. They didn't tell them what happened, they just told them to get down here. Ten minutes passed, until my family along with the pack came into the station. A police officer filled them in, and by that time, I'm a total wreck. My dad along with my family and the wolf pack looks absolutely livid. They come towards me and my dad gets there first. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go." If he could cry, I bet he would be balling right now. Jake was the next one that hugged me. "Nessie, I am so glad you're good." I shake my head, and show him what they did to me. He looks around to find the punks that did this to me. Emmet hugs me, and almost crushes my bones. Embry looks like he is crying. I look at him confused. He hugs me even harder than Emmet. "I am so glad you're okay!" I cry even harder. We leave the station, and drive back in silence. Until my mom asks me the question I was dreading. "Why didn't you fight back?" I try creating a diversion. "Ooh! Look at the deer!" With a little too much enthusiasm. "Renesmee, answer your mother." Jeez. _Thanks dad. _"I felt weak." My dad looked up from driving. "What do you mean, 'I felt weak'?" I sigh, "I just felt weak." _Dad, please drop it. _"Carlisle is back. He probably wants to examine you after what happened." Oh come on! He's my Grandpa! "Renesmee, I know that, but he needs to examine you." Jeez, there goes my dad again, reading my thoughts! When we get back, I just want to go to sleep. I go to my room, and climb in my bed, and fall in a deep sleep.

**A/N: I know It's not as long as my normal chapters,but I wanted to wrap this up fast. I know there hasn't been a lot of Nessie and Jake quality time, but when she gets into her teenage years, there definately be Jake drama. Please REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! There hasn't been a lot of Bella either, she's had like one sentence. So, there will be more Bella. I might also change the POV to Embry's considering what has been going on, or Jacob's since Renesmee is his imprint, and that she likes Embry, BUT Embry is Jacob's friend, and Embry hasn't imprinted yet, and I don't want to ruin their friendship. I also feel kind of sorry for Jacob, since he lost Bella, and he might lose his SOUL MATE. **


	5. Embry

DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN THE TIWLIGHT SAGA.**

"_Get her." I stuck to my dad's side, just when someone grabs me away from him. "Daddy!" I can't get away from the man, and my daddy's eyes are big, and full of anger. They take me away and put me in a red car. I see my family fighting, and fire. They put me in the car, and then they take me to a castle many hours away. They have many different people lined up, but I can tell that they are all hybrids. I get into the line, but I'm last. They put me in handcuffs, and they come around ripping their heads off! When they get to me, I'm frantic to get away, but fail. They grab my neck, and I feel this sudden pain, then everything is black._

I wake up in a shiver. "Daddy! Mommy!" I call them, and seconds after, they're by my side. "Renesmee, sweetie, everything is okay, it was just a dream." My mom tries to calm me, but fails. "I know, but why do I have these dreams? Why can't I live in peace?" My dad sighs, but I can tell what to say. "Well, you're a hybrid and that is really what it boils down to." I know he's right. I'm half human, half vampire. I look over to the clock, and it reads 3:44am. I am going to get up early, so I can avoid my family in the morning. I think I might go to Embry's to straighten this catastrophe out. "Ok, you can Renesmee. Just be sure to go to bed early tonight, so you still get the proper amount of sleep today." My dad always reads minds, but I wonder if he can read minds at the same time? That would be pretty awesome. When they leave I decide I'm going to take a shower. I get in, and turn the water to hot, wash my hair, bathe, and dry off. I go to my closet, and decide I'm going to dress in something simple. I choose a pair of skinny jeans, tie die shirt, and red converse shoes. I brush my hair and pull it back into a pony tail, and brush my teeth. I go downstairs, and no one is downstairs. Whew. I quickly get some orange juice, and then I go outside, and decide to walk to Billy's. It takes me a while, but when I get there, Jake is there. "Hey Jake, where is Embry? I need to apologize to him." Jake looks like he hasn't slept all night. He looks like he has been crying as well. "Jake, are you okay?" He looks awful, and like he hasn't even noticed that I'm standing in front of him. "The way those guys treated you… It was unforgivable." Oh no, he's talking about yesterday. That was the worst day of my life. "Jake, I'm fine, look at me." He has been avoiding eye contact. "Jake, I can take care of myself. It's fine. Everything's fine." He just laughs. Why is he laughing? There was nothing funny about what I just said. "See, Nessie, you seem to act like that a lot lately. You act like you're an adult. You're supposed to live a normal life. Well, as normal as you're going to get being half human, half vampire." He cracks a smile. I can't help but help smile. "You need to be a kid because in a few months or maybe a year, you'll be around twelve, or thirteen." That's true due to my growth spurt. "Where's Embry? I seriously need to talk to him." Jake just sighs and points to the beach. I walk to the beach, and find Embry throwing rocks into the ocean. "Hey Embry." I caught him by surprise because he turned around, and saw it was me. "Hey Nessie." I am kind of getting irritated, because I'm the one should be short in words. "I just wanted to apologize. I haven't been on my best behavior lately, and I wanted to start off apologizing to you. I shouldn't have over reacted. This entire this is my fault. I'm really, really sorry. Can you forgive me? We can go back to before all of this mess. Okay?" He ran up to me and hugged me. "Of course I can Nessie! I should be the one apologizing. I should've known you were playing back at the beach." I smile. "Don't sweat it. Want to go swimming? I promise I won't pretend that I drowned." I took my right are and put it on my chest. "Scouts honor." I laugh, and Embry picks me up, and drags me to the water. We play in the water, and have a few splash wars. (Embry won 5 times, I won 9 times) "That is so not fair! We weren't even playing!" I just shake my head. "Nope! You should be aware of your surroundings at out times." He pouts in a playful manner. He looks at his watch and frowns. "It's already 1:34pm. I'm super hungry. Let's go back." I sigh and make my way back to the shore. We go back to Billy's, and Embry hands me a towel. "Thanks." Emily is cooking inside. "Oh hey Nessie! Are you hungry? I am about to make some sandwiches." I am probably going to go hunting today. "No thank you, I am going to go hunting later. I think I better go now actually. Bye Embry, Emily!" I exit the door, and head into the forest. I run a couple miles into the woods, and then smell a wild pack of deer. I take out the biggest one I can find. I suck it dry, and then go to the river to wash my face. After that, I smell a big mountain lion. I race to the place, and find a mountain lion trying to eat a bird. I quickly go after the mountain lion, and suck dry, and then go to see if the bird's okay. Its wing is broken, and it's a red cardinal. I hold it tenderly and race back to my house. I get inside and search for Carlisle. I go up into his office where he is doing some paperwork. "Grandpa Carlisle, can you heal this bird? A mountain lion went after it. I killed the mountain lion, but this bird has a broken wing." He smiles, and takes the bird over to his hospital bed. He stitches it up, and applies some pain killer. "Okay Renesmee, it's stitched but I would advise for you to find a box of some sort and put a blanket in there, and then put the bird in there. It needs to heal for an entire month. Please don't handle it a lot." I nod. "Thank you Grandpa Carlisle." I go to my room, and get a box, and put my blanket that my daddy gave me for my first birthday. It's pink, blue, and indigo, and it says **Renesmee Carlie Cullen**. I put the bird in it, and head downstairs to go to the kitchen to get some cheerios we keep around for the pack. I think the bird will like it since it has grain in it. I go into the kitchen, and get five mini cheerios from the box on the tile counter, and feed them to the bird. I hear footsteps and turn around. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, why is there a bird in a box in my kitchen?" He doesn't look mad or happy; he looks irritated, and a little confused. "Well, when I went hunting a mountain lion was trying to kill this poor little guy, so I tackled the mountain lion, and sucked its blood. When I went to go check on the bird, its wing was broken, so I took him to Carlisle, and he stitched him up… Carlisle said he has to heal for a month." I put on the puppy eyes, and he gives in. "Oh alright… Wait, did you say you went hunting? Renesmee, you know it's dangerous to go hunting alone. What were you thinking?" _Daddy, I didn't think it was a big deal. I'm sorry, but I have to go hunting, and I didn't feel like going to ask you or mommy. _"Okay, just don't do it again." _Got it. _Just then, Alice busts through the door. "Edward, the Volturi is coming back."

**A/N: SUPER sorry about the cliff hanger! There is a huge fight that is going to take place in a few chapters!  
I also want to explain that Renesmee physically looks 10 years old. I know she's been acting like a teenager, but I wanted her to make ammends with Embry, so I can build Renesmee and Jacob's friendship more. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

**- mckoy12345678910**


	6. Surprise!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED. **

_Just then, Alice busts through the door. "Edward, the Volturi is coming back." _

"What? What do you mean the Volturi is coming back?" I am freaking out! The Volturi is coming back? This cannot be happening! "Hahahahahahaha! You guys should've seen your faces! I'm kidding! Jeez, can't you get a joke?" My dad looks like he is about to strangle Aunt Alice. But, I have to admit, she did really get me for a second. But, that really isn't a laughing matter. "Alice! How can you do something like that?" She scoffs. "I just did!" she skips out of the house, when Jake comes in. "Hey Jakey!" I run towards him and give him a big bear hug. I put my hand on his cheek, and show him my prey, how I saved the bird, and the prank Alice pulled. He looks a little disappointed. "Why did you go after the mountain lion alone? You could have seriously gotten hurt." I am a not a little kid anymore! "Jake! I'm not a little kid anymore! You know that!" He just sighs, and puts his arm on my shoulder, "Ness, if anything happened to you…" He trailed off. "Jake, come on. I am fine." Jeez, what's with my family not trusting me these days? "Renesmee, that's not the case, we are just worried for you. That's all." There goes Dad reading my mind again.

A few weeks later…

"Renesmee! Come here! We need to get you ready for your party." Aunt Alice calls me to get ready. My mom and I are in the cottage because we were banned from 10:00am-6:45pm. Sometimes, I now physically look like I'm eleven years old. But, Carlisle says once I turn thirteen, my growth is going to slow down until I'm technically four years old. Aunt Alice comes in with a big suit case, and different dresses. My mom's human birthday is three days after mine, and her vampire birthday is the same as me. My mom just sighs when she sees the mass of dresses carried by Aunt Alice. The next few hours are pure torture. The only thing we get to choose are the dresses. I choose a dark green dress with my high tops because they don't show. My mom wears a dark red strapless dress that is tight and goes down to her knees with some black shoes. We go to into the main house, and people yell "surprise!" The entire wolf pack is there, and my family along with some other vampires. My dad makes his way over to us. "My two girls look beautiful!" He wraps his arms around both of us, and we walk around and then I walk over to Jake. "Wow, Nessie, you look great!" I smile, "Thanks Jake, where'd the rest of the pack go?" He just smiles, and I feel two arms wrapped around me, "Ahh! Put me down!" I laugh, and whoever it is sets me down. I turn around and see the whole pack."Wow! You look amazing, Ness. How does it feel to be a whole two years old?" Seth calls in a mocking tone. Apparently Embry saw my red high tops when Seth picked me up. "Wow Ness, nice high tops. Very classy." Jeez, does he ever be quiet? "What? These are comfortable. Besides, you're wearing shorts and a t-shirt with a fake tie that's on the shirt with sandals. You can't say anything." Hehehe. He just set his self up for that one. He put his hands up in the air like a sign as defeat. Aunt Alice claps her hands together and makes an announcement. "Present time!" My mom and I make it to the living room, and sit on the couch. Everyone crowds around us. "Oka, who wants to open their gifts up first?" My mom and I look at each other, "Sweetie, you can go first." I nod, and take the present I am closest to. I read the tag and it says 'Happy Birthday, Nessie! Love, Jake' I look at Jake, and I open the gift. It's a CD mix of my favorite songs! "Thank you so much Jake!" I get up, and hug him. I go back, and get books from some of the wolf pack, some outfits from Alice and Jasper, two pairs of converse shoes from Rosalie and Emmet, and a journal from Esme and Carlisle. I open my last present from my dad and mom. I open it, and I got an ITouch! "No way! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" My parents smile, and hug me. My mom opens her presents. She gets some magazines, books, and some pictures. My dad gets her two tickets to and from Rio, Brazil. Afterwards, Alice does open mic. My parents sing "I Do" by Colbie Caillat. Alice sneaks behind me. "Come one Renesmee, I know you can sing. I hear you singing to the radio all the time in your room." I know she's right, but I've always thought I've been a terrible singer. I muster up the courage to go, and sing. I decide on singing "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. I get on stage, and all eyes are on me.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_  
_She had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her_  
_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_  
_And wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times but somehow_  
_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_  
_Alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_[in the background]  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_

_[softly]  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Everyone starts clapping, and I feel a humongous smile come across my face. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this is the best day ever.

**A/N: I wanted to end this Chapter on a sweet note. I also want to give a shoutout to my FIRST REVIEWER: Delaney007. Around Chap. 10, Renesmee will be going through the ups and downs on being a girl. I also want to say, that I might add more father/daughter moments, and near Chapter 15... there is something that will happen that will shock you all. I haven't written it yet, but I have the main ideas of each chapter. I know it hasn't been that entertaining, but just hang in there... I also want to point out... 197 VIEWS! I AM SO EXCITED!  
As always, REVIEW, FAVORITE, and/or FOLLOW!**

**~ mckoy12345678910**


	7. How to Save a Life

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TIWLIGHT SAGA, OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED.**

When everyone starts to go home, my parents make their way to me; they both have a smile planted on their faces. "Thank you so much for the ITouch." My dad hugs me, and then pulls away. "You have a beautiful voice, honey. I've never knew you could sing." I just smile. "Thank you, I've never really known that I'm a good singer." I honestly thought I was terrible. _Daddy, can I go upstairs, and get ready for bed? I'm really tired. _He nods. I go up to Alice, and thank her. She just smirks. "See? I knew you'd love it. It's only a matter of time until your mom comes around." I just smile, and head upstairs. After I take a warm shower and put my pajamas on, I turn on my ITouch. It has a picture of my entire family and the wolf pack as the screen. I look through it, download some games and apps, and put my case that I got from my parents with this gift. I look through it more, and go to the music section. They have downloaded all of my favorite songs along with some music videos I absolutely love. I hook it up to the internet, and put on How to Save a Life.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God, he hears you  
And pray to God, he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a fri-

"Wow Ness, you can really sing." I turn around and see Jake standing there, clapping. I smile, and turn the music off. "Have I really been singing? I was just thinking about today. Thank you so much for the CD. I love it." I stand up and hug him, and he pulls back with a huge smile on his face. "You haven't seen your real gift." He grabs my hand and pulls me downstairs. We head outside, and I see a huge playground. "JAKE! YOU GOT ME A PLAYGROUND?" I literally scream. It's not a normal playground, it has a 20 feet slide, swings that are automatic, and rock climbing. "Well, actually the wolf pa-." I pull him into a bear hug, before he can finish his sentence. "Come on." I grab his hand and pull him towards the playground. My family and the wolf pack are there as well. "Hey, did you know about this?" I stare straight through Daddy. "Oh, I don't care. You know that." I run, and hug him tightly. "We all figured you've been acting more like an adult than a kid. So, I thought it would be nice to build something for you that you could expel, or should I say release, your childness" I sigh. "Thank you so much. But, Jake. I hope you know that 'childness' isn't a word." He just laughs, and picks me up and throws me over his shoulders. I laugh, and may family start to play as well. I go up the slide, and go down. I feel the fresh breeze that is not too cold or not too hot. After a few hours, my dad insists I go to bed. "Please dad? Why do I have to go to bed?" Ugh, why does he always have to spoil the fun? "It's 2:00am. You need to get some sleep." I nod, and hug Jake, and kiss my parents before going to bed.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I am going to have another one up in the next hour or so, due to that there is going to be alot more family drama... and I know that a certain werewolf won't be to happy that Renesmee has her first...(MAJOR SPOILER ALERT)... date in around chapter 16 or 17. There won't be much Volturi drama... I'm not going to name names... but a another werewolf will imprint, and there will be a MAJOR TWIST. **

**As always... REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND/OR FAVORITE!**

**~mckoy12345678910**


	8. Imprinting

**DISCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED.**

I get up, and put some black leggings on, a blue jean skirt, tangerine orange shirt, and some black boots. I put my hair back, and grab my ITouch. When I go downstairs, I see my family watching TV. My mom is on the computer though. I go over into the dining room, and sit down into a big chair where my dad usually sits when we have quests over. I go on my ITouch, and see that I have a new message from Jake.

**TO: NESSIE  
FROM: JACOB**

**Hey ness. Come down 2 my house whn u get a chance. Embry calld an urgent meetin. He wanted u 2 come. Also I wanted 2 tell u something important. See u l8ter. **

I stare blankly at this message as I decipher the message. Jeez, why can't Jake just take the time to type?

**TO: JACOB  
FROM: NESSIE**

**Hey, why couldn't you just type like normal? Anyways, I am on my way… That is if dad lets me. I'll be there as soon as I can though. **

I wait for the next text, when I hear the clown noise indicating that I have a text.

**TO: NESSIE  
FROM: JACOB**

**Lol. K. ill c u then **

Jeez, there he goes again. I go over to Aunt Rosalie. I don't know what 'lol' stands for. I'm not familiar with text 'slang'. "Hey, Aunt Rosalie?" She looks up and smiles. "Yes, sweetie?" I absolutely love it when she calls me sweetie. She's always wanted a child. "Um, well, I was texting Jake, and he said 'lol' and I thought you would know what that meant." She just giggles, and looks at dad and looks back. "Well, 'lol' means laugh out loud. What did you say; I mean text, so funny?" I honestly don't know. I out my hand up to her cheek, and show her my text conversation. "Well, a lot of people do that when they text. It makes it shorter, so they don't have to take like five minutes to text only one sentence." I nod. "Thanks, Aunt Rosalie." I walk over to my dad. _Dad, can I please go over to Jake's? Embry called an urgent meeting, and he wants me to be there. Jake also wanted to tell me something. _"Okay, Renesmee. Just bring your ITouch, so I can text you if I need to. Be back by 9:00." _Thank you daddy. Love you! _I skip to the door, and grab my favorite jacket. It's light gray, with black buttons on it. I also get my ITouch, and my earphones. I go to 'music' and listen to 'Apologize' by OneRepublic, and plug in my earphones. I run to Jake's and pull out the earphones, and turn the music off. I walk in and see the entire wolf pack. I sit by Jake on the couch. "So what's this 'urgent' meeting about?" He just shrugs. "Embry is supposed to be here in the next few minutes." I pull out my ITouch, and go to messages. "Er, why do you write like this" He laughs and put his arm around me and pulls back. "Well, I didn't feel like typing the actual words. So, I take the bits and pieces of words, and put them together, just in a different form." As I try to wrap my head around that… 'Unorthodox' method, Embry walks in with a giant smile planted on his face. "Guys… I just imprinted! I was at the grocery store, and saw her." Everyone clapped, but Jake stiffened. "Jake, what is imprinting?" He just mouths something to Embry. "Yo, man, I just wanted her to be here because she's my friend." What's going on? "Yeah, I'm sorry Embry. I just… well… I just didn't want to explain what that meant right now… ya know?" Okay, now I am really confused. "Um. Congratulations Embry?" I didn't know what imprinting meant, but everyone is clapping, so I figured it's a good thing. "Thanks Ness, when you get a little bit older, I think you are going to understand." I smile and nod. I turn back to Jake. "I know you have a lot of questions, and I'll answer them. Just not here." He grabs my hand, and we walk outside, and we start walking. "Okay, so what's imprinting?" I really wanted to know. I hate when people won't tell me things.

**JACOB'POV**

Nessie was about to ask me a thousand questions. UGH! Why can't she just drop it? I grabbed her outside to answer any questions she has…but when I tell her about imprinting, she'll probably want to know my imprint. Okay, Jake, you can do this. She's eleven, don't let her intimidate you. She's a kid, she's a kid, she's a kid. When we start walking around my house, she asks me the question I've been avoiding from the day she was born. "Okay, so what's imprinting?" there she goes… What should I say? Um, well Ness, it's your soul mate for life… No, that'll raise even more questions. Just wing it! Yeah… I like that idea better. "Well, when you imprint, it's like when you see your soul mate… Like the imprintee is the only thing holding you on the earth." I see her eyes widen. "Oh… well, who has imprinted?" Whew. I'll just name the ones that have… excluding me. "Sam on Emily, Jared on Kim, Quil on Claire, and Paul on Rachel." I am somewhat relieved she hasn't asked me who I've imprinted on. But, my small victory has reached an end… "Okay, have you imprinted on someone?" I'm not going to tell the truth completely… Just the quarter of the truth… "Umm, yeah. Yes I have." She raises an eyebrow. Oh no… here it comes. Just say Leah… No. Leah will kill me… No wait. No… She'll take one for the team. "Who?" That simple word can kill you. "Leah." The name just flies out so fast, I can't even stop myself. "Great! Does she know? If not, you really need to tell her. It's not fun to keep secrets, and you don't know if she'll wait for you. I knew you liked her." She is so… happy. Only if she knew she was my imprint. "Okay, I gotta go. See ya later, Jake."

**A/N: There is going to be more drama to come... Thanks for reading. **

**As always, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!  
**

**~mckoy12345678910**


	9. Leah Will you be my imprint?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

**LEAH'S POV**

Ugh, why does Renesmee have to be Jacob's imprint? I am neither a vampire nor hybrid. She doesn't even know how lucky she is. She is too busy drooling over Embry, but at least he has imprinted. "OW!" I cut myself when I am fixing my motorcycle. Then I hear footsteps. "Leah, I need a favor." Drat. It's Jacob. Wait, did he just say he needed a favor? Oh no he doesn't! He turns me down when I muster up the courage to say I like him. Jeez! I didn't even know he imprinted on Renesmee. But, I did tell him I told him that I liked him two weeks after Renesmee was born. Ugh, but if I don't do this 'favor', he'll just think that I still hold him turning me down against him. WHICH I DO! "What?" I added a little sass. I don't want him to think I am still hung over him, but I don't want to seem that I am trying to win him back….. but I do want to. That's the problem. "Umm, well… will you be my imprint?" WHAT THE HECK? He turns me down because he said he imprinted on Renesmee! "WHAT? JACOB BLACK! Did you lie to me when you told me you imprinted on Renesmee? ANSWER!" I feel tears watering in my eyes. "No! I told Renesmee I imprinted on you because she wanted to know my imprint." Oh! So I'm the second choice? "Jacob… You know how I feel abo- I mean felt about you. I can't pretend. No, I'm sorry." Before I can help it, a tear drops from my eyes. Jake's eyes widen. "Come on Libby, don't cry." He walks forward, but I step back. "I told you never to call me that again." He reaches out to rub my shoulder but I pull back. "Leah, please? She can't know that she is my imprint yet." I run past him, and change into my wolf form and run into the forest without looking back.

**JACOB'S POV**

I wish Leah and I could go back to our normal ways… you know… before she confessed her feelings for me. A few minutes later I get a text.

**TO: JACOB  
FROM: LIBBY (LEAH)**

**hey fine ill do it cuz I want to not cuz u told me 2- how do we act whn we r around her**

I'm glad she came around.

**TO: LIBBY (LEAH)  
FROM: JACOB**

**glad u came around. havnt really thot about it. jus act tha way u would if we were bf + gf. **

A few seconds pass, and she texts back.

**TO: JACOB  
FROM: LIBBY (LEAH)**

**i told u not 2 call me tht. k. will do. whn will i see her again?**

How does she know I still have her under Libby?

**TO: LIBBY (LEAH)  
FROM: JACOB**

**hw did u know I calld u tht- probly whn she comes 2 billys agin **

Jeez, why can she just let me call her Libby?

**TO: JACOB  
FROM: LIBBY (LEAH) **

**its calld caller ID doofus. k **

I put my phone up, and go to tell Edward the new 'arrangement.' Jeez, why didn't I just tell Nessie that I haven't imprinted yet? This stuff is definitely going to come back to bite me. When I enter the Cullen's, Nessie is there, and runs towards me and gives me a bear hug. "Hey Jakey! I told daddy that you imprinted on Leah! He said good. Anyways, you need a woman in your life. So… that's why I you a reservation for two at Grealaza, the best restaurant in earth! So, call Leah, and tell her to wear something nice. The reservation is for tonight!" She just smiles, and gives me the address to the restaurant. She skips back to her Edward. I call Leah.

"**Hey, Leah, um, Nessie got a reservation for us at Grealaza. She is really excited about this. Can we just go, and make her happy? Oh, and she said to wear something nice." **

"**Um, sure. I will pick you up with my truck at 7. Got it?"**

"**Yeah, sure. Thanks again. Bye"**

"**Bye." **

Nessie runs to me with a hopeful smile. "So! What did she say?" She looks like she's about to burst. "She said yes. I need Alice to hook me up with a tuxedo and a tie though." Her smile grows wider. "Way ahead of you! I picked the perfect tuxedo. It looks wonderful! I also picked out the tie. You will look like a supermodel." I can't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Oh… did not see that coming. "Um, nothing. Where's the alleged "wonderful" suit?" She drags me into the guest bedroom, and there is a black and white tuxedo on the bed. I have to admit. She has good taste. "Wow. You're right. It's handsome." I just grin. She playfully hits me. "Okay, go get dressed. I told Aunt Alice to get you further prepared. I want this date to be perfect." She just smiles, and waltzes away. What did I get myself into? I thought this would be a good idea. Leah is kind of on the brink of killing me, Nessie thinks Leah is my imprint, and Edward is probably down there, laughing his butt off. "True that!" Edward yells. _REALLY? Come on, give me a break. Leah is going to tear my head to pieces! JUST PLEASE LIGHTEN UP! _I project my thoughts directly to him. Alice walks through the door with a makeup back. "Oh no, Pixie. I'm not your little dress up doll. Nessie might let you doll hr up, but in case you haven't noticed, I don't wear mascara!" She just smiles. "Oh Nessie! Plan B is now in action!" She screams, and in a matter of seconds, Nessie appeared. "Please Jakey? For me?... and more importantly… Leah!" Jeez! She knows I can't say no to her… but I can definitely say no to Leah. I am torn… my soul mate… or my wannabe soul mate? Hmm, that's a tough one… not. "Oh fine. Pixie, if you're going to doll me up, you better doll me up real handsome. And if you put one ounce of lip gloss, mascara, or any other "girl" related makeup, I swear I will destroy…" I try to think for something I can destroy, until I find the perfect thing, "I will destroy your closet, and your precious makeup cabinet." I smirk, and she just growls. "Now, now you two don't kill each other, yet. At least wait until tomorrow." You see, Bella is kind of… the peace maker in the house. She always finds a way to calm things down. Especially when Edward and I have one of our disagreements. When Pixie finishes 'jelling' my hair, the doorbell rings. When I open the door, there stands Leah will a turquoise dress, will her hair straight that goes down to her back. "Wow."

**A/N: I thought I would spice things up... also, to avoid confusion in future chapters, Jacob is aging, he will stop aging when Renesmee comes of age. Jacob is 29 years old right now. Here is how I am aging Renesmee:**

11 and 12 (2 years old)  
12 and 13 (3 years old)  
13 and 14 (4 years old)  
15 (5 years old)  
16 and 17 (6/7 years old)

**FULLY GROWN 7 years+**

**As always, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND/OR FAVORITE!**

**~ mckoy12345678910**


	10. AN, so don't get excited :(

I am so sorry I haven't updated! I PROMISE I WILL TOMORROW! I have this plot stuck in my head for Inkheart that I have to write before it goes away… Anyway, I got a horse for my early Christmas B-Day.

I also want to give a shout out to another reviewer… LEXI! It said guest, so I can't PM her and say thank you. Again, I'm sorry for getting your hopes up… But, if you like Inkheart (the book/movie) then I hope you will visit my profile page, and look at my stories! I only have one… soon to be 2!

~ mckoy12345678910


	11. Another AN (Sorry- writing now though)

**A/N:**

So sorry I am late. I have been scolding myself everyday because I haven't written another chapter. 

**SO VERY SORRY! Things have been CRAZY will school, but everything has begun to dial down.  
Though, I am going to start on a chapter NOW (seriously, I have Microsoft word open RIGHT NOW to write) and I will post it in maybe 20-30 minutes. I am also going to update ALL of my stories, though I want to inform you that I will be updating every WEEK. **

**Sorry again!  
Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah!**

**- mckoy12345678910**


	12. Sort of a Love and Hate Relationship

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! School has just been CHAOTIC. It has just started to die down. IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I will only be updating EVERY MONDAY, and that goes for all of my stories. I am starting a new Harry Potter fanfic (Severus S./Hermione G.), so if you like the pairing, it should be up THIS WEEKEND. Renesmee is looking 12, and she is starting to become a teenager. I am going to be the narrator. I find it EXTREMELY difficult to write in other people's mind. SPOILER ALERT: She is going to start having a TINY (ok… maybe not that tiny) crush on Jacob… We will have to see how Edward reacts to that…. MWAH HAH HAH HAH! I'm eeevvviiilll… **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED.**

When Jacob and Leah left, she went upstairs to watch Television. She turned the TV on, but didn't listen to it. Her mind wandered off to Jacob, and if he was having a good time. She thought about the time he told her that Leah was his imprint. She felt a small pang of jealousy. He would always be her Jacob. She couldn't imagine living without Jacob.

**NESSIE'S POV**

I love the way his hair is always trimmed, and the right length, the way he smiles, the way he laughs, I love everything about him. I am feeling love. Not the family love. No. The love you feel when you can't stop thinking about someone, and if you imagine them being with someone, it hurts. It feels like a dagger into your already broken heart. WHAT!? Why am I feeling this towards him? Jacob, of all people! Okay Ness. Relax. Just guard your mind. Oh wait. I HAVE TO HAVE A DAD THAT CAN READ YOUR MIND! Dang it. Ok. You just need to think of nouns, pronouns, anything but this. You still don't know what this means, and certainly don't want to talk about it now. Seriously? Jeez, why is there so much drama in my life?

**NARATOR **

She had no idea what to do. She decided to go downstairs, and avoid Edward's gaze. She made it downstairs.

**NESSIE'S POV**

Ok, Nessie, you have to think of nouns…. Hm….  
_Computer, desk, laptop, tree, star, dog, cat, fish, heart, pants, hand, blop, blop, toy, toy, toy, toy-_

"Renesmee, stop blocking me from your thoughts." Oh god. Why did he have to get involved?

"Dad, it's not a big deal. I am just thinking of things that I do not want to know. Has this house ever heard of secrecy?" Seriously. At least he doesn't know about my crush.

"Oh god. RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! Tell me who this unworthy trinket is. NOW." Jeez…

"Jacob" I whispered it to him in the lowest tone imaginable.

"Renesmee, speak on the tone I can decipher." What happened to vampire hearing?

"JACOB, Dad! Are you happy, now?"

He looks flushed.

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER…. Now that Edward now, should I keep Jacob in the dark with some awkward situations, or have Edward beat him up for no reason without Jacob knowing anything? Lol. Seriously, if you have any comments, questions, or concerns, don't hesitate to review or PM me! **

**-mckoy12345678910**


End file.
